The present invention relates to rubber stamps, and, more particularly, to a package in which the rubber stamps are readily stored.
Rubber stamps are among the favorite toys for children who enjoy using the stamps to imprint letters, symbols, etc. on various materials, often to the consternation of their parents. Since these stamps will retain ink on their surface; the child may have residual ink in or on the indicium so that it is desirable to store the stamps in a segregated fashion and in a manner so that they will not come into contact with clothing, furniture, etc.
Since a child may have several sets of stamps with differing indicia, it is also desirable to have the rubber stamps stored in a fashion so that the child can readily extract the stamp collection with the desired indicia from a toy box, shelf or other storage location.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel package in which the individual ink stamps are stored and from which the child can readily extract the desired stamp(s).
It is also an object to provide such a package which can be easily and economically formed from transparent synthetic resin sheet material.
Another object is to provide such a package which can also function as another attractive point-of-purchase display.